Reconciliación, Amor, Confort
by Ezra Namikaze Dragneel
Summary: Amor, dolor, confort, eso es lo que tiene Naruto despues de terminar una relación pero que pasa cuando encuentra confort en una amiga y tambien la repentina aparición de su ex-novia, que pasara, descubrelo... SakuNaruIno


Era un nuevo día en la Ciudad de Konoha, Japón y en un apartamento en especifico se despertaba un rubio de ojos azules de 24 años, solo para recordar que día era hoy, era uno de los días mas tristes para el pues hoy hace 2 años en especifico termino con su novia, el amor de su vida como el decía y así empieza esta historia.

Naruto POV:

Hace dos años je, irónico hace dos años me estaba despertando aquí mismo y me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo pero no me sabía lo que me esperaba esa vez.

FLASHBACK

Después de la mejor noche de mi vida estaba listo para declararme a ella, mi novia la mujer mas linda de todas, con su piel blanca como la nieve, unos ojos color jade que me hacia vibrar el corazón con solo mirarme y un pelo rosa único, su nombre Sakura Haruno y hoy cumplíamos 2 años de novios lo celebramos muy bien, desde la mañana salimos a pasear, vimos una pelicula, almorzamos tranquilamente y ahora una cena en un restaurante la verdad me habia salido todo bien muy bien si puedo recalcar, pero en todo momento la notaba tensa no me preocupe pero presentía que algo estaba mal aunque no pregunte.

Despues fuimos a pasear por el parque y me dije que era el momento, en la noche donde la luna nos iluminaba y aunque habian nubes como pronosticando lluvia no me preocupe y agarre valor para decirle.

Naruto: "Sakura hay algo que debo preguntarte puedo". dije un poco nervioso pero decidido.  
Sakura: "Naruto antes hay algo que debo decirte". me dijo dejandome algo impresionado asi que le dije que siguiera. "Han sido años muy lindos contigo pero la verdad es que no puedo seguir asi lo siento pero esto se termino". me dijo dejandome impactado y dolido.  
Naruto: "Pe..pero ¿Por qué?": le dije muy mal sentia que las lagrimas me venian  
Sakura:"Lo siento pero ya no te amo, ya no es lo mismo lo mejor es dejarlo asi". me dijo ahora si ya no soporte mas y me salian las lagrimas de poco a poco.  
Naruto: "Pero yo te amo". le dije con las fuerzas que me quedaban ya que el corazón lo tenia roto.  
Sakura:"Lo siento". fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de salir corriendo dejandome ahi parado a medio parque.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahi parado llorando solo sentia como empezaba a llover y despues siguio mas fuerte y mis lagrimas seguian sin parar, lleve mi mano atras de mi pantalon donde tenia guardado una caja aterciopelada y adentro un anillo de oro en el con una piedra jade en el centro era lo que le diria que se casara conmigo pero que cruel es el destino no.

FIN FLASHBACK

De eso han pasado ya 2 años y aqui me encuentro en mi cama llorando por lo que nunca fue.

Despues de estar haci me levante y me fui a bañar, despues desayune no muy animado, aun pensaba en ella, aun la amo seria una mejor descripcion. Desde esa vez eran muy pocas veces que la veia, aunque sabia de ella gracias a la que a sido mi soporte durante todo este tiempo mi amiga Ino Yamanaka, y para variar su mejor amiga, los tres nos conocemos desde secundaria y eramos inseparables, Ino despues de saber lo que paso me fue a visitar y me conforto, me dio animos a seguir con mi vida ella era lo unico que tenia a pesar de que en ese tiempo estaba casada con uno de mis mejores amigos Shikamaru Nara tenian una relacion y trabajaba de policia pero en un operativo el murio a sangre fria, hoy en dia no es muy abierta a las relaciones pues me dice que aun lo ama, pero conmigo es diferente desde esa vez los 2 experimentamos la soledad pero despues llego el consuelo no se en que momento fue pero en uno de esos momentos tristes de los 2 paso lo inevitable aun lo recuerdo

FLASHBACK

Ya a pasado un año de la muerte de Shikamaru y hoy voy a visitar a Ino para ver si se encuentra en buen estado, me dirigo a su casa trankilamente caminando cuando la visualizo a lo lejos, apresuro el paso hasta estar en frente y tocar la puerta tarda un poco, oigo un poco de ruido como de botellas y me habre, lo que tengo en frente es algo que no veia en un año ahi estaba ella, con pijama (una camiseta larga y shorts cortos) despeinada, ojos rojos, de llorar supongo, y un cigarrillo en la boca, me quedo ahi estrupefacto y decido actuar a a regañetes lo cojo del brazo y hago que me siga hasta la sala la siento en el sillon y yo me quedo parado de frente a ella y me le quedo viendo con el seño fruncido, hasta que hablo.

Naruto: "No crei que te volveria a ver asi". le dije en reporche  
Ino:"Y tu quien te crees para decirme que hacer en vida, yo hago lo que me venga en gana y que". me contesta indiferente que me hace enojar pero me calmo porque se que esta muy mal.  
Naruto: "Ino solo quiero ayudarte soy tu amigo, y me preocupo por verte asi, asi no eres tu se que estas mal y que lo extrañas asi que conmigo no necesitas hacerte dura ven te ayudare." Le dije al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado y le extendia los brazos en forma de abrazo. Ella se me queda viendo entre sorprendida y enojada pero despues veo que lo piensa y habla balbucea cosas.  
Ino: "Yo...Yo... Yo lo siento!". me dice y se arroja encima mio quedando yo acostado y ella ensima mio con su cara en mi pecho llorando desconsoladamente, se lo que se siente y solo me quedo callado hasta que se desahogue, la abrazo y mis brazos estan uno en su cabeza y el otro en su espalda. Pasa mucho tiempo hasta que oigo que se calma un poco y veo que quiere hablar.  
Ino: "Lo siento es solo que lo extraño tanto, me siento muy sola sin el". me dice aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
Naruto:"Lo se y te entiendo, pero tranquila que yo estoy aqui y nunca te dejare solo te lo prometo es una promesa de por vida". le dije para que se trankilizara. Ella levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos sorprendida.  
Ino:"¿En serio, lo prometes?". me dijo, yo solo la miraba enternecido y agradecido que ya dejara de llorar.  
Naruto: "Sabes que cuando hago una promesa la cumplo, y tu nunca seras la excepción porque eres alguien muy especial para mi". le digo y veo como a dejado de llorar y me mira y se acerca poco a poco yo solo me le que viendo entre sorprendido y nervioso si va a hacer lo creo. A centrimetros de mi cara me dice.  
Ino:"Gracias". Y me besa, nuestros labios se juntan y los dos disfrutamos del momento en donde los dos expresábamos nuestro dolor y conformidad de tenernos a los dos. Despues de lo que a mi me parecio eterno nos separamos para tomar aire, y nos miramos a los ojos se que estoy algo sonrojado al igual que ella, no hablamos solo nos miramos y despues me dijo.  
Ino: "Se que aun la quieres mucho, y yo quiero mucho todavia a Shikamaru pero no quiero estar sola, y me gustaria que tu estuvieras conmigo, no como novios, pero si como amigos que se quieren mucho, quiero ser eso contigo Naruto-kun, ¿por favor harias eso por mi?". me dije, yo me quedo estupefacto de lo que acaba de decir, pero lo pienso un momento y la verdad me importa mucho y la verdad me gusta mucho no como Sakura, pero ahora ella no esta fisicamente y yo tampoco quiero estar solo asi que la tomo de la cintura y acerco mi cara a la de ella para dejar un beso rapido y le digo.  
Naruto: "Nada me gustaria en este momento, no me importa si es por poco o para siempre yo quiero estar contigo Ino-chan, Te quiero mucho". le digo, ella me mira feliz y me dice.  
Ino: "Yo tambien Te quiero mucho Naruto-kun, gracias". Y nos volvemos a besar, asi empezo esta odiesa entre amigos/amantes.

FIN FLASHBACK

Desde ese entonces ella y yo no nos separamos incluso hemos llegado a hacer mucho mas hasta el termino en que dormimos juntos hasta el amanecer desnudos a veces en mi cama o en la suya despues de una noche magica. A pesar de eso los dos sabemos que no nos queremos que queremos a las otras personas importantes en nuestras vidas. Bueno sera mejor que me vaya a trabajar o Ino se molestara conmigo por llegar tarde.

FIN Naruto POV.

Se viste con su ropa normal, unos jeans azulez, camiseta naranja, una sudadera porque se esta acercando cada vez mas la epoca de nieve, y unos tenis mas su mochila donde tiene su uniforme como mesero en un restaurante elegante, trabajo que consigo gracias a Ino ya que ella es la gerente del restaurante. Caminando por la calle un poco nublada con posibilidad que llueva se le vienen a la mente los recuerdos despues de cortar con la chica pelirrosa, como supo que al tiempo despues ya salia con otro, con alguien llamado Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los empresarios mas importantes de Konoha, se sentia mal por ello pero debia seguir ya que hoy le tocaba turno y ademas tocar ya que en el restaurante el a veces canta para desahogarse o como ambientalista tocando el piano o guitarra.

Llega al medio dia, justo a tiempo para poder almorzar algo antes de empezar su turno, al llegar al establecimiento saluda a todos con una sonrisa fingida que hace creer a todos que es un dia normal pero al llegar a saludar a la pelirubia, esta solo se le queda viendo y le dice.

Ino: "Ven saldremos un rato a caminar ok": el solo asiente y la sigue.

Salen de del restaurante callados, el sabe que no le puede ocultar nada asi que agacha la cabeza y solo la sigue, ella al ver esto le agarra la mano y entre laza sus dedos con los de el, el levanta la cabeza y la mira a ella con una sonrisa sabiendo que esta ahi. Despues de un rato de caminar y de seguir tomados de la mano, llegan al parque ella al visualizar una banca vacia lo guia y lo siente el la ve a los ojos y no aguanta y la abraza sin pensarlo 2 veces, ella lo abraza tambien y despues de un rato habla.

Ino: "Ya tranquilo si estoy contigo, siempre lo estare ok". le dijo mientras lo confortaba, el se separa y asiente en señal de afirmacion.  
Naruto: "Lo se gracias". le dice y le besa en los labios, a lo que ella corresponde al instante. Despues de un rato de hablar cualquier cosa para levantar el animo del rubo ella le pregunta.

Ino: "Y cantaras hoy?". le dice, el asiente y le dice.  
Naruto: "Si y tengo la cancion perfecta para desahogarme hoy, asi que esparala ok". le giña un ojo a lo que ella rie un poco y lo abraza apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.  
Ino: "Ya es hora de volver se deben estar preocupando". le dice  
Naruto "Si tienes razon, volvamos a la rutina entonces". le dice, ella se separa y lo besa para pararse y caminar junto a el hacia el restaurante.

De ahi en adelante toda la tarde transcurrio igual que todos los dias con trabajo de sobra, atender los clientes y sin descanso hasta que casi eran las ocho, el ya se esta preparando, mientras en la entrada, un hombre de unos 25 años cabello azul y ojos negros con un traje negro y camisa blanca entra de la mano con una pelirosa de su misma edad, ella llevaba un vestido rojo carnesi que resaltaba su figura.

Sasuke: "Mesa para 2 por favor y que sea la mejor". le dice a la recepcionista.  
Recepcionista: "Claro con mucho gusto Señor Uchiha, sigame y lo llevare a su mesa en este instante". le dice el asiente y la siguen al llegar a su mesa que no esta tan apartada del escenario, se sientan y se da cuenta que su novia esta muy callada y decide preguntarle.

Sasuke: "Estas bien Sakura?". ella lo mira y le dice.  
Sakura: "Si claro no te preocupes Sasuke-kun". Sonrie y se besan. Lo que en realidad a la pelirosa le preocupaba o mantenia triste es que no dejaba de pensar que hace ya 2 años que dejo a su amor verdadero, a ese rubio que la traia loca desde secundaria, pero que destrozo su corazón solo por una simple estupidez de parte suya, nunca se perdono por lo que hizo y hoy maldice su suerte puesto que su nueva relacion no es lo que decian, el no le daba cariños, ni le decia cosas lindas, solo la tenia ahi como un trofeo que exhibe a sus amigos de ves en cuando y nada mas, no supo nada de el desde entonces su amiga Ino le decia que no era el mismo con la gente, solo con ella se comportaba como realmente era y se entero que ellos tenian cierta relación a lo que cuando le preguntaba ella le decia que se querian mucho pero que no era mas nada ya que el no puede sacarla de su corazón, asi paso el resto de la noche hasta que dio las 8:00pm, la hora de la verdad.

Ino salio de su despacho para decirle a Naruto que ya casi era hora, ahora estaba en el escenario lista para presentarlo.

Ino: "Buenas Noches Damas y Caballeros, hoy como todas las noches de viernes les amenizaremos un poco el ambiente con la inconfundible voz de uno de nuestros meseros, asi que un aplauso para Naruto Uzumaki". dijo Ino a la vez que se oian los aplausos de la mayoria de personas, a la vez que se apagaba un poco la luz y salia naruto con unos jeans azules, una camisa manga larga blanca y chaleco, con su guitarra en mano y decia.

Naruto: "Buenas Noches Damas y Caballeros hoy es una fecha triste para mi asi que esta cancion refleja todos mis sentimientos hacia esa persona, espero les guste, la canción es Te Fuiste de Aqui de Reik." decia Naruto a la vez que se sentaba en una silla acomodaba el microfono y afinaba su guitarra hasta dar al sonido correcto. Todo esto lo veia Sakura con cara de no creerselo su mejor amiga trabajaba ahi y no solo eso, su amor al que le destroso el corazón va a cantar y sabe muy bien que la cancion es para ella asi que se queda callada y se concentra en lo que dira su amado.

"Song: Reik - Te fuiste de aqui"

"Te fuiste de aquí, sin pensarlo.  
Dijiste que no me amabas más.  
Yo te supliqué, quédate aquí.  
Yo no sé que haría sin tí, no creo soportarlo.

Te fuiste de aquí, todo ha acabado.  
Y llora mi alma en soledad.  
La vida me puso junto a tí  
Nunca pude predecir.  
Me convertiría en tu pasado.

[Coro]

Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.  
Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.  
Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando  
aquel amor.

Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.  
Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.  
Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro  
el corazón.

Uh uh.

Te fuiste de aquí, todo en silencio.  
Quedaron las huellas de nuestro amor, noo.  
Sueño que te abrazo una vez más.  
Me despierto y ya no estás.  
Me estoy ahogando en el vacío.

Y aún siento en el aire, me acaricia tu voz.  
Me robaste la luna, el cielo y las estrellas.

[Coro]

Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.  
Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.  
Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando  
aquel amor.

Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.  
Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.  
Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro  
el corazón.

Ohh ohh. Le entregaste, a otro el corazón."

Cuando termino la canción, Naruto se puso de pie y agradecio a todos por escucharlo y a recibir aplausos del publico del restaurante, volteo a ver a Ino que tenia los ojos llorosos al igual que otras mujeres, pero que tenia esa sonrisa que le brindaba tranquilidad, volvio hacia el publico y se quedo estatico viendo un punto rosa, o cabello rosa mejor dicho. Ahi estaba su amor parada llorando a mares y mirandolo a los ojos el hacia lo mismo porque a mitad de la cancion empezaron las lagrimas de el se vieron despues de tanto tiempo y no se movian. Sasuke al ver a su novia asi lo comprendio todo, el era el ex-novio que habia dejado por el asi que aprovecho y llamo la atencion de todos e iso voltear a Sakura a la vez que se arrodillaba sacaba una caja de su saco y le dice.

Sasuke: "Te amo Sakura, te casarias conmigo".le dijo a la vez que abria la caja y dejaba ver un anillo de oro con adornos de cristal, ella al igual que Naruto e Ino que miraba atenta se quedaron estaticos. Sakura penso que era una locura lo que pasaba de un lado para el otro le decia que la amaba y que se casaran, voltio para ver a su amiga que le miraba diciendole que no lo hiciera, despues volteo al escenario al igual que ella para ver a Naruto pero el ya no estaba, se habia ido, a Sakura se le oprimio el corazón al no verlo ahi pero lo comprendio, el si la amaba y le dolia esto asi que ya sabia que hacer se volteo a encarar a Sasuke con una sonrisa que hizo que el sonriera pensando que le diria que si, pero ella dijo.

Sakura: "Eres muy amable Sasuke, pero ya no lo soporto mas, tu nunca me quisiste solo me usaste para tu beneficio, nunca conoci a alguien como tu, y aunque e cometido varios errores en la vida desde hoy los enmendare todos asi que esto es un Adios para siempre señor Uchiha". le dijo a la vez que le tiraba un vaso de agua que habia pedido ella para tomar, se volteo sin esperar respuesta de el y se dirigio a su amiga y le dijo.

Sakura: "Hay que buscarlo".  
Ino: "Yo se donde puede estar, vamos": le decia a la vez que se iban y dejaban a un Sasuke diciendo que era una tonta y que nunca la volveria a ver en su vida, e Ino dejaba a un encargado de todo. Corrieron por la fria noche hasta llegar al parque donde hace 2 años Sakura le rompia el corazón, hoy estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo a como diera lugar, y lo vieron a lo lejos sentado con la cabeza mirando al suelo y las lagrimas cayendo de su rostro.

Mientras Naruto despues de oir eso, salio de ahi no queria saber nada de eso, su corazón no lo soportaba se rompia en mil otra vez, solo queria estar solo y salio corriendo del lugar, no se fijo a donde iba y sin querer termino llendo al parque que al medio dia compartia con Ino, se sento en una banca y miro el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, no oyo los pasos que se acercaban y solo dijo.

Naruto: "Ahora si no tengo ni esperanza ni corazón, lo e perdido todo hoy ya no puedo competir con el que logro hacer lo que yo no hace 2 años, soy un baka". decia a la vez que 2 chicas una pelirosa nerviosa y una rubia con una sonria se acercaban a el para decirle.

Ino: "Tu no has perdido nada". le decia a la vez que se sentaba al lado de el y el la mirara sorprendindo.  
Sakura: "Ni lo haras nunca mas". le decia a la vez que el volteaba a ver a la pelirosa que se sentaba al otro lado de el y lo miraba, el estaba sorprendido primero con Ino y ahora mas que Sakura estuviera ahi.  
Naruto: "Ino, Sakura que hacen aqui, crei qu...". Ino le cayo la boca poniendole la mano en la cara al rubio y diciendole.  
Ino: "Dejala que hable porque ahora es su momento de explicar, verdad Sakura?". pregunto Ino, a la vez que la pelirosa asentia y tenia la atencion de los 2 rubios ahi presentes.  
Sakura: "Naruto yo la verdad es que... lo siento".decia a la vez que una lagrima salia de sus ojos."Yo crei que hacia lo correcto que lo mejor era separarme de ti para ayudarte en tu vida pero me equivoque y muy grande, y vi mi... error en el momento en que... di mi mi primer paso... para correr de aqui".decia ya llorando abierta mente mientras el rubio miraba analizando la situacion."Se que no merezco tu perdon pero me queria disculpar contigo y tambien decierte que... yo nunca deje de quererte, es mas Te Amo Naruto Uzumaqui, y siempre lo are no importa donde este o estes", finalizo esperando una respuesta del rubio el cual la miraba, volteo a ver a Ino y ella le asintio dandole a entender su apoyo, el sonrio se acerco un poco a ella y le limpio las lagrimas que tenia en la cara y le dijo.

Naruto: "E pasado momentos dificiles en mi vida pero ahora me doy cuenta que todo a valido la pena, Sakura no importa lo que paso ok, yo Te Amo y te amare tambien asi que te perdono y me gustaria que iniciaramos otra vez te parece linda". A lo que ella lo miro y se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un beso tan esperado por ambos uno que les supo a gloria a los dos y que no querian separarse.

Ino miraba la escena y se quedo pensativa y muy alegre por ambos, asi que mejor irse para darles espacio y esperar porque ahora que ellos 2 estaban juntos Naruto se separaria de ella y volveria a la soledad que por mucho tiempo el alejo de su corazón, intento pararse pero una mano la detuvo, vio quien la habia detenido y miro los ojos azules de Naruto que la miraban al igual que Sakura con una sonrisa ambos, Naruto agarro la mano de Ino y la atrajo a ella junto a el y Sakura juntandola en un abrazo para las 2 donde Sakura muy feliz le daba una mano tambien para abrazarla. Ino se extraño por eso y levanto la vista dandole a entender que no entendia lo que pasaba, el lo comprendio y le dijo.

Naruto: "Yo nunca rompo mis promesas y eso are, se que no es lo conveniente pero aunque no tenga el mismo afecto hacia a ti no te puedo dejar ir ya que tu tambien ocupas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, tu me sacaste de la oscuridad y yo te saque de la tuya asi que si no le molesta a Sakura, me gustaria que siguieramos como estamos sin engañar a nadie solos nosotros que dices.". decia Naruto a lo cual sonrio y a Ino se le aguadaron los ojos miro a Sakura que le dijo.

Sakura: "Yo no tengo ningun problema, es mas te lo debo asi que eres bienvenida con nosotros siempre, sin remordimiento ni nada, nunca te dejaremos sola amiga, nunca mas". decia Sakura, Ino dejaba salir las lagrimas y agradecio a Naruto al cual le dijo.

Ino: "Gracias, por todo a los 2, y lo mismo conmigo cuenten para lo que quieran". decia muy feliz a la vez que besaba a Naruto y lo abrazaba mas.

Asi se quedaron los 3 en el parque donde todo inicio y todo termino, en el mismo dia ahi permanecieron hasta que decidieron irse al apartamento de Naruto a celebrar a su manera la nueva reconciliación de los tres.

**2 AÑOS DESPUES**

Se ve a un rubio que se esta despertando despues de una noche de amor, abrio los ojos lentamente hasta acostumbrarse a la Luz que entraba por la ventana, se sento para buscar con la mirada a sus 2 acompañantes pero no las encontro asi que decidio ponerse una camisa y pantaloneta para salir a buscarlas. Despues de salir de la habitacion fue a la contigua de su nueva casa y al abrir la puerta se encontro con ellas, cargando a 2 bebes uno tenia un poco de cabello rubio y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo llamado Minato y era cargado por Ino, a la para estaba Sakura que carga a una niña de pelo rosado con los ojos azules oscuros llamada Kazumi. Sonrio al ver la escena las mujeres al verlo a el decidieron dejar a los bebes en su cuna y acompañar a Naruto a la cocina no sin antes recibir un beso de buenos dias de ambas, Ya en la cocina empezo la platica.

Naruto: "Y como amanecieron mis cuatro amores de mi vida". decia muy feliz a lo que las mujeres sonrieron y Sakura respondio.  
Sakura: "Muy bien gracias amor, ayer fue muy entretenido jijiji". decia picara haciendo reir a Ino para decir.  
Ino: "Si muy bien lindo, lo bueno de esto es que los bebes estan bien, sanos y ahora dormidos en sus cunas hoy domingo, 2 años de aniversario". decia Ino feliz.  
Sakura: "2 años de reconciliacion y 1 de aniversario seria mejor decir no". decia Sakura con una sonrisa que hizo que los otros dos sonrieran igual.  
Naruto: "Si los mejores 2 años hasta ahora de mi vida, con mi nueva familia, con las mujeres que mas quiero en este mundo, y mis hijos que son mi luz a seguir adelante, nada puede ser mejor nada". dijo a la vez besaba a Sakura y a Ino a lo cual ellas asintieron contentas y despues se dispusieron a hacer el desayuno.

Mientras Naruto salio para la sala a pensar y esperar el desayuno, se puso a pensar en lo que paso esos 2 años, como le habia pedido matrimonio a Sakura y ahora eran un matrimono muy feliz mas Ino que no quiso casarse sino que prefirio el solo estar con ellos y vivir bajo el mismo techo, mas sin embargo ellos insistieron y se fueron de luna de miel, todo eso un año despues, a Naruto lo ascendieron y ahora es jefe del restaurante y junto a Ino administran el lugar, Sakura que desde mucho antes trabajaba en el Hospital ahora era Jefa de el, su sueño cumplido a lo laboral se dice, y se turnan con Ino para cuidar a los bebes. Sin duda los mejores años de su vida.

Salio de su ensoñación al ver a las acercarse y sentarse a sus lados, para recostarse y abrazarlo al igual que el para decir.

Naruto; "Las amo chicas, gracias por estar aqui conmigo, Las Amo con todo mi corazon." decia dandoles un beso a cada una.  
Saku/Ino: "Y nosotros a ti amor". dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.

**FIN**


End file.
